Sunlight control glasses are commonly used in applications such as building glass windows and vehicle windows, typically offering high visible transmission and low emissivity. High visible transmission can allow more sunlight to pass through the glass windows, thus being desirable in many window applications. Low emissivity can block infrared (IR) radiation to reduce undesirable interior heating.
In low emissivity glasses, IR radiation is mostly reflected with minimum absorption and emission, thus reducing the heat transferring to and from the low emissivity surface. Low emissivity, or low-e, panels are often formed by depositing a reflective layer (e.g., silver) onto a substrate, such as glass. The overall quality of the reflective layer, such as with respect to texturing and crystallographic orientation, is important for achieving the desired performance, such as high visible light transmission and low emissivity (i.e., high heat reflection). In order to provide adhesion, as well as protection, several other layers are typically formed both under and over the reflective layer. The various layers typically include dielectric layers, such as silicon nitride, tin oxide, and zinc oxide, to provide a barrier between the stack and both the substrate and the environment, as well as to act as optical fillers and function as anti-reflective coating layers to improve the optical characteristics of the panel.
The overall quality of the reflective layer, for example, its crystallographic orientation, is important for achieving the desired performance, such as high visible light transmission and low emissivity (i.e., high heat reflection). One known method to achieve low emissivity is to form a relatively thick silver layer. However, as the thickness of the silver layer increases, the visible light transmission of the reflective layer is reduced, as is manufacturing throughput, while overall manufacturing costs are increased. Therefore, is it desirable to form the silver layer as thin as possible, while still providing emissivity that is suitable for low-e applications.